Little White Lies
by SteamPoweredHeart
Summary: Song-fiction to Little White Lies by Deaf Havana: Tony, Natasha and Bruce have all lied a little but they're just little white lies... But, even little white lies are hurtful. Tony/Steve, Natasha/Pepper, Bruce/Clint, vaguely mentioned Johnny/Peter. MOVIE-VERSE.


Hey everyone, another one shot!

This time, it is Marvel based and a song –fiction too! I hope you enjoy it, and please review.

* * *

Title: Little White Lies.

Summary: If they had any heart left, they would give it to the ones most precious to them... all because they couldn't tell the truth.

Pairings: Steve/Tony, Natasha/Pepper, Bruce/Clint.

* * *

_**Lately I've been wondering how these words would sound,  
if they were sung out loud or written down...**_

Staring out onto the balcony behind his desk, Tony couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde beauty, his childhood hero and crush, Steven Rogers (more commonly known as Captain America or Steve.)

Tony's brown eyes, similar to hot cocoa, melted in Steve's presence but they also drowned in the twirling vortex of emotions running through Tony's head. The genius ran his fingers through his dead and searched for a scrap piece of paper or pen to write down his feelings for Steve, how he wanted to apologize for everything; it had been weeks, months since Steve told him it wouldn't work due to Tony been unable to commit seriously... to stop lying to him about every little thing. It broke Tony, but he was sure that it broke Steve even more.

Tony hated that about his 'little white lies.'

_**Because this could be a letter, if I could find the pen and paper,  
to tell you how I'll only let you down...**_

Natasha slid out of bed and dressed back into her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, silent unlike the busy night outside Pepper's apartment. Sighing, she looked down at the sleeping form of her 'friend' because all Natasha could think about was how beautiful her smile was, her gorgeous her form under all them serious business clothes were and how it was all hers and she gave Pepper the marks to prove it.

However, she was away a lot, and lied to Pepper constantly: It was either a mission here or a mission there... I'm not hurt, no, I'm fine Pepper, don't worry. The biggest let down was when Pepper fell in love with Natalie Rushman, not Natasha Romanoff. It was so hard for her, she managed to pick up the pieces and adjust but it was still difficult for the redhead.

Scrambling for a pen and paper, she wanted to get everything off her chest.

Even if it was just in a letter, it was better than leaving her alone again.

_**If I had any heart left, I'd give it all to you,  
to make up for the time spent not telling the truth...**_

Bruce rested his head into the crook of Clint's neck, hugging him close as if he needed protecting – like he was a bird incapable of flight.

The doctor listened to Clint's breathing, pressed his hand against the archer's chest to feel his regular, pumping heart. Bruce attempted to lose himself in the music that was Clint's body but guilt washed over him every time he thought of the times Clint got hurt because of him, or because he accidently endangered any of their fellow Avengers including his dear friend, Natasha. He regretted been less committed to this relationship, unable to put forth his feelings, he was letting Clint down...

He never even told Clint he loved him.

He was just not able to tell him the truth out of fear of hurting the archer in the near future.

_**Now all the hours weeks and months seem to merge right into one,  
I lost track of where I'd been...**_

Natasha walked into the casino, scanning for the target she was assigned, on the arms of Bucky Barnes. It didn't feel right though: His arm was too bulky, too much raw power behind it where as Pepper's was thin, pale and dainty.

She hadn't even realized how fast that days had gone by, she didn't even know how many missions she had been on to try to forget the disappointment on her lovers face. It was too mind shattering to think of.

"Natasha, are you okay?" Bucky questioned, looking down at the beautiful temptress on his arm.

"I'm fine Bucky, focus on the mission or you'll regret it."

Bucky stared at Natasha a little longer; she looked so vulnerable – what could make her that way?

Pepper Potts could.

'_**Cause I've been chasing my own tail and running in circles for so long,  
I need to find myself again. I've compiled a list of places I wanna' see before I die but I know I won't...**_

Bruce had left Clint's room in Stark Tower that night, taking some cash and a duffle bag full of clothing and necessities he may need for a long road trip.

A long, long road trip...

He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed space and he couldn't let Clint down so abandoning this relationship may be cowardice but it was for the best.

It's not as if he left without any notice, he left a note stuck onto the dresser Clint leaves his hearing aid on so he would see it as soon as he awoke from his dreams...

Cold. Alone. In an empty bed.

Bruce hid his face in his hands, groaning as the bus jerked him about. He tried to block out the noises; the driver, smoking a cigarette, with a gruff look to him like he was an ex-soldier and not a bus driver, with his coffee stained shirt and his nametag that served as identity to his name, Logan. The two teenage boys, one wearing a red and blue hoodie decorated with a black ink spider web and blue jeans, his brunette hair neat and in place compared to his companion who had shocking blonde hair spiked up at all ends, a leather jacket used for motorbike riding, leather gloves without fingers, a t-shirt with a 'F4' on the front (Bruce observed this carefully, remembering that the F4 meant Fantastic Four) and ripped up jeans. The annoying classic music that Clint used to hum, incorrectly, all the time despite hating that type of music.

So he tried to think of the places he would go, the world he would travel around – the list he made years ago of places he would help as a doctor. It didn't work well.

He opened his palm, and read the crumpled up note in his hand.

'_I love you too, Clint. –Bruce.'_

It was true but Bruce wasn't ready to put Clint in that sort of danger. He never would be.

Therefore, he had to lie... It was only a little white lie, but a lie all the same.

_**I always drink too much and never sleep enough,  
I'm still a liar and I think I always will be...**_

Stuck head deep in his work, trying to disappear from reality that was living with Steve yet not been with Steve. Having to see those ocean blue eyes, and that golden hair he was sure was some form of scientific miracle of the sun turning into human DNA but much like the sun and sea, he felt if he tried to reach from them strands of gold he would burn and if he got himself lost in those eyes of blue, he'd eventually drown.

Reaching for a square bottle with a long neck, he remembered Steve's voice. His hand shook.

"_Tony! You lied to me again; you told me you got rid of all the alcohol!"_

"_It's one drink, Steve, stop been so overprotective..." Tony had said, laughing in Steve's face with his breathing stinking of bourbon._

"_That's not the point!" Steve yelled, knocking the bottle out of Tony's hand allowing it to smash. "The point is that you lied to me Tony! You're making me worried sick with all this drinking and overworking yourself! – you don't even come to bed most of the time!"_

"_Steve..."_

"_No, Tony! If you can't even be truthful to me about something like this, how can you expect me to believe anything you say?! – It's over, Tony... It just can't work like this... I'm sorry."_

Steve had left that night, and didn't come back until days later but things are still awkward now. More on Tony's side, as the genius playboy can't even bear to look at him anymore.

Tony swept the papers, the bottle of whiskey, the blueprints from his desk and growled angrily hitting his fists against the desk in anger. He screamed, he needed release from all this pent up frustration.

He needed Steve.

He needed Steve to tell him it was all right, but all because of some lies... a few little white lies, that may never happen. That trust may never be rebuilt.

_**If I had any heart left, I'd give it all to you,  
to make up for the time spent not telling the truth...**_

Natasha returned to her hotel room with little luck on the mission, as the owner of a mutant slavery trade hadn't appeared that night at the casino. She slipped off her black high heels and started to undo the zip on her dress, it stuck a little.

"Need help with that...?" a voice echoed behind her.

Going for her gun, she aimed at the voice's owner but dropped it to the floor with tears welling in her eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Pepper... I'm so sorry."

* * *

Clint forced his way through the glass window of a small wooden shack on the edge of a poor town in Brazil, knowing Bruce would be there.

"Clint? How did you find me, I didn't even tell you my whereabouts-"

Clint grabbed Bruce's shirt collar, and pulled him forward crashing their lips together.

"I don't need you to tell me... I love you, you oblivious smart-ass and even if you can't tell me yet, I can wait and I'll take all the fucking danger that comes with it because I love you. I'm not letting you suffer alone anymore."

Bruce said nothing more and returned the kiss, smile lighting up his tired features.

"So stubborn, Agent Barton."

* * *

Tony's breathing slowed slowly, his hands bleeding slightly from the flying shards of glass and paper.

The door to his workshop opened, JARVIS didn't alert Tony though or at least Tony didn't register it if the AI did. He rushed back to reality when warm arms brought him back into an even warmer, muscular chest.

"Tony... come to bed now, okay?"

"S-Steve?" Tony questioned cautiously, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, Tony?"

Tony was about to open his mouth to question why Steve was doing this now, but he smirked and shook his head. Turning in the super soldier's arms, he wrapped his arms round his neck tangling his messed-up fingers in them golden strands of sun and lost himself in those deep ocean blue eyes before kissing him.

"Nothing, Steve, nothing... I'm just... apologizing."

* * *

I hope everyone liked that, short and sweet! Reviews?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of MARVEL displayed here in this entirely fan-made ficlet and I do not own the song 'Little White Lies' by Deaf Havana.


End file.
